Miracles in December
by shunshines
Summary: Shun Kakei membuat sedikit harapan, yaitu terjadinya keajaiban di bulan Desember; Eyeshield 21 itu mengingatnya. Mengingat semua tentangnya—janji yang dibuat dan dirinya sendiri. Hanya itu saja. Namun, yang terjadi ternyata cukup melenceng dari harapannya. / yamatoxkakei. semi canon. read and review, maybe?


_I try to find you, who I can't see_

_I try to hear you, who I can't hear_

.

Bulan Desember, tepatnya tanggal 25, Christmas Bowl akan dimulai.

Eyeshield 21 asli itu akan muncul.

Eyeshield 21 lulusan Notre Dame, yang dulu pernah kutemui.

Apa dia masih mengingatku? Atau setidaknya mengingat janjiku?

Kemungkinan terbesar, tidak. Entah kenapa aku malah berpikir pesimis seperti ini.

Kalau pun iya, itu pasti keajaiban.

_Well_, kalau aku adalah seorang anak laki-laki berusia tujuh tahun, aku akan berharap kepada Santa Claus untuk membuat keajaiban. Keajaiban di bulan Desember.

Dan keajaiban yang ingin kubuat itu hanya satu; Eyeshield 21 itu.

.

* * *

.

"**Miracles in December"**

**[ **kalau aku ini anak laki-laki berusia tujuh tahun, aku akan berterima kasih kepada santa claus karena sudah mengabulkan permintaanku—keajaiban itu benar-benar terjadi **]**

**Eyeshield 21 belong****s**** to R. Inagaki and Y. Murata. I just own this story.**** I do not taking any material advantages from this story**

**Warning**

**OoC detected**

**Semi canon**

**T****ypo****(s) may be found**

**Failed at genre(s)**

**And other****s**

.

—**shunshines**

**.**

* * *

.

Meskipun bukan Kyoshin Poseidon yang menjadi wakil Kanto melawan Teikoku Alexander dari Kansai, tapi Shun Kakei tidak merasa keberatan. Meskipun timnya kalah saat turnamen musim gugur melawan Deimon Devilbats, meskipun ia gagal menepati janji yang dibuatnya dengan Eyeshield 21 asli Notre Dame saat di Amerika, namun ia masih bisa menerimanya.

Padahal, cita-citanya sejak dulu adalah berhadapan dengan Eyeshield 21 itu. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, tinggal menikmati buburnya saja. Mungkin benang takdirnya belum tersambung dengan si Eyeshield itu.

_Padahal, dia juga menyimpan perasaan khusus kepada Eyeshield 21 itu sejak dulu._

Jadi di sinilah dirinya, di bangku penonton. Menikmati pertandingan _amefuto _tingkat nasional paling bergengsi itu.

Identitas Eyeshield 21 itu terbongkar perlahan-lahan. Takeru Yamato adalah pemilik gelar legendaris itu. Dengan performanya yang kelewat bagus, dirinya memang cocok menyandang nama Eyeshield 21.

Shun pun kembali jatuh. _Ehem_

Lalu, perhatikan penampilan dari Yamato itu. Siapa yang tidak terpukau? Helai cokelat ikal dengan warna mata yang senada, senyum 1000 _watt_, badan tinggi, tegap, dan atletis. Satu kata, sempurna. Sosok pangeran dari dongeng anak perempuan di kehidupan nyata.

Membuat Shun kembali jatuh semakin dalam lagi. _Ehem_.

Singkat cerita, Christmas Bowl berakhir dengan kemenangan Deimon. Suporter Kanto bersorak gembira, tenggelam dalam euforia. Ada yang menangis terharu, tertawa bahagia, ada juga yang masih bisa tenang. _Allstars _Kanto menerobos masuk ke lapangan—dipelopori oleh Kotaro Sasaki dan Kengo Mizumachi, 'menerjang' para pemain Deimon.

Shun pun berada di sana. Secara diam-diam memandang Yamato dari kejauhan di tengah kerusuhan _allstars _Kanto _featuring _Deimon. Tadinya, ia berpikir dan menetapkan di dalam hatinya, kalau Yamato melihatnya, anak itu pasti lupa. _Or for the worse expectation_, Yamato tidak akan melihatnya.

Namun, iris birunya bertemu dengan iris cokelat itu.

Yamato sudah membuka _helmet_-nya. Ia juga tidak memakai _eyeshield _lagi—di tengah pertandingan, ia sudah meremukkan _eyeshield-_nya sampai pecah. Shun membuang muka, masih meyakinkan dirinya kalau Yamato sedang melihat ke arah lain, bukan ke arahnya.

Masih terus meyakinkan dirinya. _Masih_. Sampai—

_TAP. TAP. TAP._

Langkah kaki terdengar mendekatinya.

_PUK._

—sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

Shun sudah berpikir bahwa orang yang menepuk bahunya adalah salah satu dari _allstars _Kanto, namun pikirannya kembali salah.

Takeru Yamato-lah yang menepuk bahunya.

"_Ohisashiburidesune_."

Shun nyaris terlonjak kaget mendengar sapaan Yamato.

"Apa kabar?"

Eyeshield 21 Notre Dame itu masih ingat tentang dirinya.

"Baik," jawab Shun dengan nada yang biasa. Ia bersyukur masih bisa menjaga suaranya agar tidak gugup. "Bagaimana denganmu, Yamato -_san_?"

Yamato tersenyum. "Menjadi lebih baik setelah bertemu denganmu lagi, Kakei-_kun_."

Rona tipis mewarnai pipinya. Berusaha menekan perasaan gugup dan malunya, juga mempertahankan ekspresi wajah datarnya, Shun menjawab, "Terima kasih?"

"Bukan apa-apa," ujar Yamato, tidak melepas senyumannya. "Sayang sekali, Kakei-_kun_. Aku harus berkumpul dengan timku sekarang. Tunggu aku di depan stadion, ya. _Matta ne_."

Shun pun mengangguk dan menatap punggung 21 itu yang berjalan menjauhi dirinya. _Well_, semacam tidak bisa dipercaya, seorang Takeru Yamato masih ingin berbicara berdua dengannya. Ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas pipinya yang makin memanas. Ada beberapa orang Kanto yang melihat pertemuan _ace _Kyoshin dengan _ace _Teikoku, namun Shun pura-pura tidak memedulikannya dan berjalan mendekati Mizumachi lagi.

_But wait._

Dari mana Yamato tahu namanya?

* * *

.

Beberapa puluh menit berlalu. Stadion yang asalnya penuh oleh orang-orang yang menonton Christmas Bowl, kini sudah mulai sepi. Kedua tim yang bertanding pun kembali berkumpul dengan rombongannya, namun ada juga yang pulang duluan.

Sesuai dengan permintaan Yamato, Shun menunggu anak itu di depan stadion. Shun menolak ajakan Mizumachi untuk pulang bersama tadi. Pada awalnya, ia tidak akan memberi alasan kalau ia menunggu Yamato, namun sepertinya Mizumachi sudah tahu, sehingga anak laki-laki hiperaktif itu pun tidak ambil pusing.

"Hey, sudah lama menunggu?"

Shun yang tadi sedikit melamun nyaris terperanjat begitu Yamato datang dan menyapanya lagi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak."

"Baguslah," ujar Yamato, lalu memasang senyum 1000 _watt_ andalannya. "Kakei-_kun_, kau tidak keberatan kan, kalau kuajak jalan-jalan sebentar?"

Tanpa curiga—_lagipula untuk apa curiga_?—Shun pun mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Tenang saja, tidak akan jauh, kok," tambah Yamato, mulai melangkahkan kakinya, diikuti oleh Shun. "Aku tidak akan membuatmu tersesat ini."

"Kalau aku tersesat, tinggal minta bantuan saja. Kaupikir aku ini anak kecil?" tukas Shun kepada Yamato, membuat Eyeshield 21 itu tertawa kecil.

"Tadinya, kukira kau ini anak kecil, Kakei-_kun_."

"Kau yang salah lihat, Eyeshield-_san_."

Yamato tersenyum geli sambil sesekali melirik anak laki-laki berhelai indigo di sebelahnya. "Omong-omong, tidakkah kau penasaran dari mana aku tahu namamu?"

Pertanyaan Yamato kali ini membuat Shun tertegun sejenak. Pertanyaan yang tadi terngiang di otaknya. Menoleh ke arah Yamato, Shun pun bertanya sedikit keraguan. "Memang, kautahu namaku dari mana?

"Aku sengaja bertanya kepada manajer timku saat itu. Dia memberiku _list _pemain Phoenix. Karena kau orang Jepang, aku mudah sekali menebak namamu." Yamato menjelaskan sambil berjalan. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, sembari melirik Shun berkali-kali. "Shun Kakei. Itu kan, namamu?"

"Begitu ya," komentar Shun sambil menekan perasaan malunya. Ia merutuk karena ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak _blushing_. Bisa-bisa Yamato mengetahui kalau ia senang diperlakukan istimewa seperti itu. "Niat sekali."

"Tentu saja," balas Yamato. "Aku selalu bersungguh-sungguh untuk mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan."

Shun kembali menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran, "Maksudmu?"

Kali ini, Yamato tidak membalas. Dan omong-omong, mereka berdua sudah sampai di suatu taman kecil tidak jauh dari stadion. Tanaman di sana seperti tanaman lainnya, sama-sama meranggas. Yang ada hanya batangnya yang diselimuti salju. Sebenarnya, tidak ada gunanya pergi ke taman di musim dingin. Namun, satu-satunya tempat yang tidak ramai pengunjung adalah taman ini.

"Maksudku selalu bersungguh-sungguh untuk mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan adalah," sambung Yamato, melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. "Untuk mendapatkan cinta pertamaku."

Shun menatap Yamato dengan tatapan tidak percaya bercampur kaget. Ia bisa merasakan degup jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

_Cinta pertama? Apa maksudnya?_

"Ya, cinta pertama," tambah Yamato, seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan lawan bicaranya. "Alasan kenapa aku tidak melupakanmu. Alasan kenapa aku selalu mencari tahu tentangmu. Dan juga alasan kenapa aku menemuimu sekarang."

"Yang benar saja," tukas Shun tidak percaya. Ia tersenyum miris dalam hatinya. Ia memang merasa tersentuh dan bahagia karena ia menjadi orang yang dicintai Eyeshield 21 itu, namun ia harus membentengi dirinya. Menolak. Ia tidak mau jatuh ke jurang bernama harapan palsu karena jeratan Takeru Yamato. "Jangan mempermainkanku atau aku tidak mau berbicara lagi denganmu. Aku serius. "

"Aku juga serius," balas Yamato cepat. Ia bisa melihat Shun yang menghela napas dan membalikkan badannya. "Kau tidak mau menerimanya? Itu bukan apa-apa. Setidaknya aku sudah mengutarakan perasaanku kepadamu."

"Bukan—bukan begitu, Bodoh." Shun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa percaya dengan kata-katamu. Aku tahu, namun aku tidak percaya. Kau bertemu denganku tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit. Bagaimana bisa?"

Yamato terkekeh kecil. "Tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia. Mungkin sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku tidak percaya istilah _love at the first sight_. Namun sekarang, aku harus percaya—dan kau juga."

Untungnya, Shun sudah membalikkan badan. Kalau tidak, Yamato pasti bisa melihat mukanya yang bersemu merah. Tapi, ia tidak mau jatuh lagi _hanya _dengan kata-kata Yamato. Tidak akan.

"Kurasa, aku tidak perlu banyak menjelaskan lagi," ujar Yamato lagi karena Shun tidak kunjung menjawab.

"Tapi tadi kau tertawa," tukas Shun cepat.

"Lalu?"

"Kau sedang mempermainkanku."

Lagi, Yamato terkekeh geli karena sikap dan kata-kata pujaan hatinya. "Kata siapa? Aku tertawa karena aku gemas melihatmu yang bersikap seperti itu. Kau juga menyukaiku, tapi gengsi. Itu kata-kata absolutku."

Ingin sekali Shun berbalik dan memukul Sang Kaisar itu sekarang juga. "Tidak."

"Balikkan badanmu," pinta—_atau perintah?—_Yamato.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Shun dengan nada malas.

"Tentu saja untuk membuktikan kata-kata absolutku. Sekaligus untuk membuatmu percaya," jawab Yamato enteng. Karena kesal menanggapi kata-kata Yamato yang tak terbantahkan itu, Shun pun dengan malas berbalik.

Lalu, yang dirasakannya hanyalah jantungnya yang seakan-akan hendak meloncat dan sesuatu yang agak basah mengunci bibirnya.

Shun melotot kaget saat ia menyadari Yamato tengah menciumnya. Ia baru akan mendorong Yamato untuk melepas ciuman itu, namun Yamato menahan punggungnya dan malah menggigit bibir bawahnya, meminta izin untuk masuk. Shun mendesah pelan sambil membuka mulutnya, memberikan jalan masuk untuk Sang Kaisar.

Yamato ternyata lihai untuk meluluhkan hati sang personifikasi langit itu. Shun yang tadi menolak, lama-lama mulai mengikuti permainannya. Pertama, ia mengabsen deretan gigi di lubang kecil hangat itu, merasakan saliva keduanya yang mulai bercampur. Lalu, ia memainkan lidahnya dengan lidah Shun, sesekali menekan dan menggigitnya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Shun mengeluarkan desahan, yang membuatnya semakin nakal.

Ciuman itu berhenti beberapa detik kemudian karena keduanya sudah kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Yamato melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Shun. Ia bisa melihat pipi Shun yang memerah dan bibirnya yang basah. Ia mengusak helai indigo pujaan hatinya itu, puas karena sudah membuat hati Shun yang bagaikan es itu luluh.

"Bagaimana?"

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di bahu Sang Kaisar.

"Dasar bodoh!" sungut Shun, antara kesal, malu, kaget, dan ... senang. "Apa yang kaulakukan tadi? Ini tempat umum, _Baka_!"

"Tidak ada yang melihat ini," balas Yamato dengan enteng. Ia mengelus bahunya sedikit, lalu merangkul pinggang ramping Shun secara tiba-tiba dari samping. "Dan pukulanmu itu tidak sakit bagiku. Untukku, yang sakit itu kalau kau menolakku."

"Kau ini apa-apaan—" Shun protes, namun ia menggantungkan kata-katanya saat Yamato malah mengeratkan rangkulannya. Kali ini, Yamato membalikkan tubuh Shun sehingga mereka menjadi berpelukan. Ralat, yang memeluk hanya Yamato, sedangkan yang dipeluk tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Jangan menolak lagi, itu menyakitkan," bisik Yamato lembut, membuat Shun sedikit tersentuh. "Aku mencintaimu, Shun. Apa masih kurang?"

Ada jeda beberapa saat.

Shun tersenyum kecil. Oke, kaisar itu sudah meluluhkan hatinya. Kedua lengannya menyentuh bahu Yamato, balas memeluknya. Ia memejamkan mata. Dengan wajah yang masih memerah, ia membalas ucapan Yamato,

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Takeru ..."

..

* * *

**- fin -**

* * *

.

Kalau aku ini anak laki-laki berusia tujuh tahun, aku akan berterima kasih kepada Santa karena sudah mengabulkan permintaanku.

Keajaiban itu benar-benar terjadi. Malah, lebih dari yang kuinginkan sebelumnya.

Yang jelas, aku akan berterima kasih kepada benang takdir yang sangat tidak bisa ditebak ini. Kuharap ini nyata, bukanlah mimpi di Malam Natal.

Namun, ini memang bukan mimpi.

Dan bukan sekadar mimpi belaka lagi.

.

_I'm fixing myself to want you_

_I think my love will continue endlessly_

_._

* * *

_._

a/n:

selamat tahun baru 2014! #belomwoy

semacem ngebut bikin ff ini. ngotot bikin ff buat akhir taun. Demi fesi dan coughs yamakakei coughs apasih yang nggak #wht

dan ini ... semacam versi lain dari ff gift / a honor of win ya. yang itu versi darkfic, ini brightfic-nya. #apa

uhm well, daripada ngecapruk gajelas di sini, lebih baik ditutup saja ya.

yang mau kasih masukkan, request(?), komentar, eyd, silakan ditulis di kolom review. :3

thanks for reading!

**30-12-2013**

**yunna**


End file.
